


The Perfect Valentine's Day

by roe87



Series: A Budding Romance [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Relationships, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Dating, Established Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scenting, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Valentine's day is next week, and Steve's fourth date into his new relationship with Bucky.Steve doesn't exactly have a special Valentine's plan yet, but his friends have a few suggestions for the perfect romantic evening...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A Budding Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615792
Comments: 26
Kudos: 358





	The Perfect Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splinteredwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Идеальный День святого Валентина [The Perfect Valentine’s Day]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302669) by [Katherine93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93)



> Lol, I said I'd post this on Valentine's. Sorry.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Splinteredwinter! Much love ❤
> 
> ~~
> 
> Content note for food/dinner date.
> 
> Thank you Tessie for reading this over!
> 
> ~~

"So are you doing anything fun for Valentine's day?" Natasha asked over brunch. "First one with your new boyfriend."

"Yeah." Sam grinned at Steve. "What's your plan?"

"Uh, well," Steve began, fiddling with his coffee mug, "I figured... flowers?"

Sam and Nat looked at him. "Steve," Nat said, "he works in a flower store."

"I can't _not_ give my date flowers on Valentine's," Steve replied. "Besides, that's not my only idea."

"So, let's hear it," Sam encouraged.

"I thought, dinner," Steve said. "This will be our third... no, wait, our fourth date. So, dinner."

"Have you booked somewhere?" Nat asked, dabbing her mouth delicately with a napkin.

"Not yet," Steve said.

"Steve, it's Valentine's," Sam pointed out. "Also it's a Friday. Everywhere will be booked."

"Oh," Steve said, because now it seemed obvious that he should've booked somewhere already but it really hadn't occurred to him. "I guess... I'll book it today."

"So this is your fourth date?" Nat smiled slyly at him. "Have you gotten to second base yet?"

Sam burst out laughing, but Steve frowned. "That's none of your business," he said. And no, he hadn't, but he figured Nat had already guessed that somehow.

So far he and Bucky had gone for coffee, met at an art exhibit the day after to see Steve's painting, got more coffee another time, and had a stroll through Central Park.

On each date, Bucky had given Steve a kiss on his cheek at the end of it, and so far Steve hadn't wanted to press for more. He liked Bucky, like, _a lot_. Steve wanted to do this right.

"First base?" Natasha pressed.

Steve set down his cutlery and sighed.

Sam elbowed Nat and said, "Hey, lay off the man and let him eat." They snickered together as Steve sighed again.

"I'm not telling either of you anything, ever," he complained, and went back to cutting up his artichoke and cherry tomato.

"It's fine," Nat said casually. "We'll smell it on you when you finally get around to doing anything."

Sam burst out laughing and said, "Not in front of his salad, Natasha."

"Why am I even friends with you guys," Steve said mildly.

Luckily Steve knew a couple of omegas and he planned to ask them their advice. No point talking to other alphas, as Sam and Nat had demonstrated.

That evening Steve had dinner with Carol and Maria in a nice little bistro.

The couple had a babysitter at home with their daughter, Monica, so it was just adults tonight.

After catching up and receiving their starter salads, Carol probed Steve for the latest on his love life.

"How do you even know?" Steve asked in surprise. "I haven't told anybody I'm dating yet."

"Natasha," Carol and Maria said at the same time.

"Well, that tracks," Steve sighed.

"So?" Carol grinned. "Is he cute?"

"Yes, very," Steve replied, feeling himself smile.

"He works in a flower store?" Maria asked, sipping on her wine.

"It's his sister's store," Steve explained. "He works in an office. His sister just had a baby so all her family are pitching in to cover her, and that's where I spotted him on Saturday's."

Maria frowned. "I thought you and flowers...?"

"Yes, they kind of make me sneeze," Steve said. "First time I went in there I sneezed really badly and it wasn't the best first impression."

The two women laughed good naturedly. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Steve," Maria told him.

"He's an omega?" Carol asked, and Steve nodded. "How are you wooing him for Valentine's?"

"Um..." Steve said.

Carol raised her eyebrows pointedly. "Yeah, great start."

"Well, no, I'll get him flowers," Steve said. "Chocolate?"

Both women nodded. "A classic," Maria agreed.

"And?" Carol pressed.

"And I'll take him out to dinner," Steve said decidedly.

"Have you booked anywhere?" Carol asked.

"Um... no?" Steve admitted. "But I've looked at a couple places on Google."

"You should make it quick, Steve," Carol said. "Everywhere's going to book up fast."

"I'll book something tonight," Steve said. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Once he was back home Steve sat on his couch, Googling on his phone to try find a suitable restaurant to take Bucky next Friday night.

But every time he called somewhere to make a booking, they all said their tables were full.

Steve kept trying, but every nice place within a suitable distance said the same thing. All they could offer him was to come in on the night and wait for a table. Steve didn't want to do that. How terrible would that be, if they spent their first Valentine's standing around with only a hope and a prayer of getting a table?

Steve set his phone down and rubbed at his eyes. "Shit," he muttered, as the realisation sunk in.

He had nowhere to take Bucky for Valentine's.

Sam came home soon after and found Steve still sitting on the couch having settled into a funk. "Any luck?" he asked, tossing his gym bag down.

"No," Steve sighed, feeling annoyed all over again. "Unless we go into the park or something, I don't know what else to do."

"What about here?" Sam gestured at their apartment. "Offer to cook for him."

Steve looked up in surprise. "Cook what? I'm hardly a great cook."

"So get a take-out." Sam chuckled. "Seriously, Steve. Get your head in the game."

"Huh." Steve thought about that. "I guess I could. But what about you?"

"I have a date," Sam said smugly, and headed off to the kitchen. "Don't worry!" he called over his shoulder. "I probably won't be back until late, if I come back at all!"

Steve smiled wryly. "Thanks."

Okay, so, maybe, he thought, maybe it would work? Steve looked around at their apartment, relatively clean but spartan. It didn't exactly look romantic. How could Steve make it look romantic? Flowers on the table, soft music playing? That sort of thing?

He crossed his arms and stroked his chin as he thought about it, trying to picture the scene.

Shouldn't be too hard, right?

The next day was Sunday, and Steve went to visit Bucky at the flower shop.

He didn't usually work the Sundays, but he'd said his mom was sick so he had to cover.

Steve didn't mind, though he couldn't stay inside the shop for too long before he'd start to sneeze. It was worth it to see Bucky though.

"Would you do me a favor?" Bucky asked, flicking open a penknife and effortlessly slicing open a cardboard box. He had his long hair tied back today, with a pencil stuck inside it. Steve thought he looked very cute.

"Sure," he offered, watching as Bucky pulled out a cellophane bag from the box. There were ornaments inside, little tiny birds.

"Hang these on that wood stump?" Bucky asked, tossing the bag to Steve.

"Any particular way?" Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged, giving Steve a smile. "You're the artist."

Steve grinned back. "Alright, challenge accepted." He took the birds over to the window display: a pretty piece of drift wood that had a lot of branch ends to hang things off of. He set to work hanging the little birds in pairs so it looked like they were kissing.

Bucky came over a few minutes later and chuckled at Steve's efforts. "Great work. You're hired."

Steve smiled in reply, and Bucky handed him a pot of rose petals. "What's this?" Steve asked, hoping he wouldn't sneeze.

"Rose petals," Bucky said, rolling his eyes. "Becca's request. Could you throw them around to look artistic? I don't know." He gestured vaguely at the window display. "All this Valentine's crap is ridiculous."

"Well, don't let your customers hear you say that," Steve quipped. Currently there was only the two of them in the store, as it was early.

"I don't care," Bucky said with a wicked grin. "But I guess Becca would come and beat my ass with a bunch of flowers if I scared off her customers."

Steve liked seeing Bucky smile, it made him happy. "Yes, she probably would. It's still good of you to help her out."

"Yeah." Bucky wiped his hands on his green apron, glancing at Steve for a moment. "Sorry this is how we're spending Sunday."

"Don't apologise," Steve replied, "I like the store."

"Even though it makes you sneeze?"

Steve laughed, and stuck his fingers into the rose petals to feel them. "I don't mind a few sneezes. I just want to hang out with you."

Bucky nodded, rocking back on his heels. "Well, um... I like that you're here, too," he said, looking up with a shy sort of smile.

Steve smiled back at him, but their nice moment was interrupted by the bell above the door announcing new customers.

Bucky rolled his eyes before he turned around to greet them politely, and Steve bit his lip so he didn't laugh.

He picked up the rose petals again, feeling how soft they were, and looked at the window display as he wondered where to put them.

Bucky was busy with the customers, so Steve pictured his ideal window display in his mind. He decided to scatter the petals on the ground, close to the wood so it resembled a wild woodland floor. Sort of, he hoped.

Then Steve waited for Bucky to have a free moment, and he asked if there was any spare roses he could use. Bucky had a some older flowers that would get donated to hospitals or go into the trash out back, and he showed Steve where they were.

Steve picked a few rose stems that were still pretty, and found some thin wire out back too. He sat on an upturned bucket as he got to work bending the wire into shape, and weaved the rose stems into it.

Bucky was still busy with his customers, and Steve was busy making his display piece. When it was done, he waited until the shop was free of customers before going to find Bucky. "Have you got any ribbon or something pretty?" he asked, holding the heart-shaped ornament in his hands.

"Holy shit," Bucky said in awe, taking it from Steve. "Did you just make this?"

"Yeah, I don't know how long the flowers will last," Steve shrugged.

"If it's hung up, then the flower heads will probably dry out," Bucky said, handing it back to Steve. "It'll keep for a while."

"Oh, good." Steve waited as Bucky pulled a roll of pink ribbon off the wall, snipping a section. He tied it onto the heart and asked Steve to hang it in the window somewhere.

"I should probably go outside and take a photo," Bucky mused, watching as Steve hung it in the center of the window. "Send it to Becca so she can put it on the Instagram or whatever."

"Sure," Steve said, dusting his hands as he took a step back. "It looks okay? Maybe I can make a few more."

"If you want," Bucky said.

"Great," Steve said, and wondered if this was the sort of thing Bucky liked for himself. "Do you like flowers?" he blurted out. "I mean, if someone gave them to you?"

"Is this because of Valentine's?" Bucky said, looking at Steve. "Or because I'm an omega?"

"Uh," Steve said, realising he must've said the wrong thing. "Sorry, I just, wasn't sure...?"

Bucky waved a hand. "Don't mind me, I'm grouchy about that stuff. Try growing up a male omega and all the kids at school make fun of you for it, or tell you you're a sissy who likes flowers."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "I mean, I get it. I was really small as a kid so I know some of them can be jerks about anyone even a little bit different."

"You were small?" Bucky asked, clearly surprised.

Steve smiled wryly. "Very. And asthmatic too, so no playing sports with other alphas for me."

"Sorry, Steve." Bucky's brow crinkled with concern. "I didn't mean to complain at you. I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologise," Steve told him. "I'd rather know how you feel. Does this mean I shouldn't be getting you flowers on Valentine's day?"

Bucky started laughing. "Please don't. I'm sick of seeing them."

"No flowers, got it," Steve said. "What about chocolate?"

"I don't eat chocolate," Bucky said.

"Oh." Steve probably shouldn't have assumed that either. "So, uh, what did you want to do for Valentine's? I'd like to take you out for dinner but I'm an idiot who forgot it would be busy so everywhere nearby is booked up. I can cook us dinner instead?"

"Don't you have a room-mate?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded. "Sam's got a date, he won't be back until later he said."

"Hm," Bucky said, starting to smile. "Why don't we use my place? I don't have a room mate."

"Uh, sure?" Steve said, surprised. "That could work. I could bring take-out if you want?"

"It's fine, I'll cook," Bucky told him. "You have some allergies, right? Text them to me so I know?"

"Okay." Steve smiled. "I'll bring wine?"

Bucky smiled back at him. "It's a date."

~~

Steve dutifully texted Bucky his list of food allergies, along with an apology for being difficult.

Bucky had replied it was no problem, and asked if Steve was alright with Mexican food. Steve was very alright with Mexican food, loved it in fact. He'd asked if he should switch the wine out for a bottle of tequila, meaning it as a joke. They'd been texting a lot lately and Bucky seemed to like Steve's humor so far.

Steve hoped, anyway.

Bucky vetoed the tequila, advising Steve to pick a white wine like Pinot Grigio to go with the food. Steve was fine with that.

Then after a bit more chat Bucky had sent the message, _I know this is like our fourth date and you're coming over to my place, but don't expect me to sleep with you yet._

Steve was really kind of stunned, because he hadn't expected that at all. Except now his mind was _going there_ and he needed to focus on replying to Bucky, so in a mild panic he fell back onto humor.

_But I waxed especially_ , he texted back.

Steve stared at the words on his phone screen. Bucky knew he was joking, surely? He quickly typed out a proper reply, _Joke, btw. No of course I wouldn't expect that. I'm just happy to spend time with you. No expectations._

Steve sent the text, exhaling a long breath. He waited for Bucky to reply, pacing his room and hoping he hadn't screwed things up.

He was relieved when Bucky replied, and read the message that started with a laughing emoji. _Do you wax tho, Steve??? Ok cool I mean I knew you wouldn't be a jerk I just had to check yknow? Some alphas expect it and I just wanted to be clear. Sorry x_

_Don't apologise_ , Steve replied, _I'd rather you talk to me about anything that's on your mind. And no I don't wax but I could give it a try? X_

Bucky replied with several laughing face emojis and _NO_ in capitals.

On Friday Steve only worked a half day, figured he could catch up on his commissions over the weekend if needed. One benefit to being self employed.

It was Valentine's day, and Steve had already texted a picture of a bunch of flowers he'd drawn and sent it to Bucky. He'd said he was leaving work early too, and told Steve to arrive by six.

Steve showered and shaved to remove his day stubble, and changed into his smart casual clothes: a pressed navy blue shirt, a nice pair of dark slacks. Steve wanted to make an impression, not turn up to Bucky's apartment in sweats or anything.

He fixed his hair, agonising over the front part for way too long, then slapped on a dash of scent enhancing cologne. Not too much, just a bit.

The bottles of wine and Bucky's little gift bag were all ready in a tote by the door, so Steve ordered his ride to take him over to Bucky's address.

This was it, he thought. Time to be charming and the perfect gentleman, and not fuck up at all.

"Good luck, Steve!" Sam called from inside the apartment. He was getting ready to go out too.

"Thanks," Steve replied. "You, too."

"Hah!" came Sam's reply. "I don't need luck!"

Steve smiled and picked up his bag. "See you at brunch tomorrow then?"

"You bet!"

Steve found his car waiting downstairs, got in and texted Bucky that he was on his way. It would take around thirty-five minutes in traffic, and Steve gazed out the window as he bounced his knee nervously.

When the car dropped him off in front of Bucky's building, Steve was even more nervous.

"Okay," he murmured to himself, approaching the (extremely nice and modern) building. "Don't panic, you can do this." He stepped up to the doorway and looked for the right number, pressing the button.

The intercom buzzed and Bucky's voice greeted him.

"Hey, it's me," Steve said.

"I know, I can see you on camera," Bucky replied, sounding amused. "Come on up."

The door snapped open and Steve went through.

There was an elevator so Steve took advantage, fiddling with his shirt collar as it took him up to Bucky's floor. He wished he wasn't so nervous, but going to Bucky's place for a home cooked meal was kind of a big deal, at least to Steve.

The elevator let him out and Steve looked for the right apartment number on the nearest door, and turned left.

Apartment 107. Steve raised his hand to knock just as the door swung inward and revealed Bucky standing there, smiling happily.

"Hey!" he greeted. "Come in!"

"Thanks." Steve stepped inside the door as Bucky closed it, and admittedly Steve was very distracted seeing Bucky with his hair down around his shoulders and wearing a really nice burgundy shirt. He smelled good too, in fact Bucky's omega scent was pretty strong inside the apartment and Steve couldn't help inhaling it.

Bucky surprised Steve by leaning in quickly to kiss him on the cheek, and Steve remained still as Bucky pulled back, his nostrils flaring.

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised. "You smell nice."

Steve smiled bashfully. "It's just some cologne. Uh, here." He offered the tote bag to Bucky. "Wine, and something for you."

"Aw, Steve," Bucky said, breaking into a smile. "What is it?" He rooted in the bag, finding the little giftbag.

"It's just a little thing," Steve explained, as Bucky pulled out the hand drawn card he'd made, and the paper flower he'd also made. "I know you said no flowers, but..."

"Did you make this?" Bucky asked, twirling the flower in his fingers.

"Yeah." Steve smiled. "I know it's corny..."

"No, I love it. And the card, it's really sweet." Bucky leaned in to press a brief kiss to Steve's lips. "I love them, thank you."

Steve could only smile in response, and he followed Bucky into his apartment.

"Come sit," Bucky said, leading Steve into a beautiful open plan kitchen with shiny granite worktops that glittered in the light, and an island and small table built in.

The table was already set for two, with lit candles and a pretty little flower center piece that had a red loveheart sticking out of it.

"I thought you didn't like flowers," Steve joked as he sat down.

Bucky grinned, opening up one of the wine bottles. "That's for you. I got it from the store. Just because I don't want flowers doesn't mean I can't give you some." He poured out two glasses and brought them over. "Happy Valentine's."

Steve beamed happily as he took his glass. "Happy Valentine's, Buck," he said, tapping his glass to Bucky's in a toast.

Bucky served up an amazing meal of spicy chicken enchiladas, bean salads, cheesy nachos on the side with dip, and for afters he mixed margaritas and poured them into salt rimmed glasses.

He seemed to enjoy cooking and hosting in his kitchen, Steve noticed. He had offered to help, but Bucky insisted he stay seated and enjoy the meal. Bucky had some mambo music playing, swaying to the beat whenever he was at the counter prepping the food. Steve sipped his wine and smiled as he watched Bucky move around the kitchen.

It was nice, being in Bucky's space with him. Steve had always been a bit of a homebody at heart, and he was excited to share domesticity with someone new.

All the wine and the margaritas mixed were more than Steve usually drank, and he felt a little tipsy by the time Bucky served dessert: small wobbly puddings on a plate. Steve tried it and made an impressed noise.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Flan Borracho," Bucky said, popping a spoonful into his mouth. "Caramel, rum..."

"I can taste the rum," Steve said, eating more. "It's good."

Bucky looked pleased. "I'm glad you like it. I haven't cooked for anyone that I'm not related to in ages."

"Happy to eat your cooking," Steve said, meaning it. "This has been the best meal ever."

Bucky ducked his head down, but he was smiling.

"Will you let me do the dishes at least?" Steve asked.

"You can help me load the dishwasher," Bucky laughed. "Really, it's fine. We should do this again. I can cook Italian next time."

Steve nodded. "I like Italian."

When they'd finished eating they stayed at the table a while finishing their wine, chatting about their friends, Bucky's family, Steve's art, their jobs and things like that.

The safe topics were easy, or at least Steve thought so. After they cleaned up the kitchen, Bucky opened a new bottle of wine and suggested they go into the lounge.

Steve figured now would come other topics of conversation, and he felt nervous all over again. He gladly took a full glass of wine from Bucky, and followed him into his lounge.

There was framed art hanging on the walls, and Steve couldn't help going over to look at them.

"Are you checking out my etchings?" Bucky quipped, coming to stand next to Steve.

"I am," Steve laughed, looking at two surrealist pieces hanging side by side. They were prints, not originals, but Steve approved very much of Bucky's choices. "I love Dorothea Tanning," he said. "Her work is so emotive."

Bucky smiled like he was pleased. "Yeah. So who has the privilege of hanging on your walls, Steve?"

Steve laughed. "No one, currently, because we rent and the walls were repainted recently."

"But if you could choose?" Bucky pressed.

"Well, if I could choose," Steve said, "I'd probably do it myself. Have white walls then make one painting of color at a focal point in the room. Real messy like a paint bomb went off. You know like Brie Larson did in her movie?"

Bucky raised his eyebrows minutely and shook his head.

"The Unicorn Store," Steve said. "Haven't you seen it? It's on Netflix, it's really sweet. She plays an artist that never quite fits in because she's quirky."

"I'll add it to my list." Bucky smiled at him. "Speaking of movies, I have one for us to watch."

"Oh?" Steve was pleasantly surprised. Maybe he wouldn't have to make awkward conversation after all.

They moved onto the couch, Steve making sure to leave a polite space between them. He felt a tickle in his nose as the couch cushions were disturbed, and Steve figured it was dust. He hoped he wouldn't set off his allergies, and subtly put his finger under his nose to hold off a sneeze.

Bucky didn't seem to notice, and picked up the remote for the huge flatscreen TV. Steve had expected Bucky to play something romantic, maybe a rom com. Bucky flashed Steve a grin as he settled back into the couch and the movie started.

Steve watched, curious as he watched Steve Buscemi walk into a bar and proceed to annoy a bunch of Mexicans there by talking at them.

The only rom com Steve knew that had Steve Buscemi in was The Wedding Singer, and this definitely wasn't The Wedding Singer. It looked more like a western.

"What are we watching?" Steve whispered.

"Guess," Bucky whispered back.

Steve had no idea. The scene switched to flashbacks with Buscemi's story, and Steve did recognise a young Antonio Banderas with long hair shooting up a bar to a background of guitar music.

Not exactly the movie genre he'd be expecting, Steve thought, as the onscreen violence kicked up a notch. Clearly it was over the top and had a comedic element in the story telling.

"You seen it?" Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. "I don't think so."

Evidently they were watching Desperado, Steve discovered, once the title sequence started.

"Huh," he said, watching Antonio Banderas sing and play guitar. "This is... interesting."

"How have you not seen Desperado?" Bucky laughed. "It's a classic."

"What year was it?" Steve asked.

"Like mid 90s?" Bucky told him.

Steve shrugged. "I wasn't cool enough to watch movies like this back then."

Bucky laughed again. "Are you cool now?"

"Um," Steve said, as more violence unfolded onscreen, "let's find out."

"You mean to tell me you weren't one of the cool kids?" Bucky teased.

"Hah," Steve said. "Definitely not, I was an oddball from the start."

"Well, you gotta be interesting to be an artist, right?" Bucky replied.

"You'd think," Steve said, his mind picturing some of the more boring artists he'd met over recent years. "I guess it depends on your definition of interesting."

"That's true." Bucky shifted on the couch, tucking his leg under him so he could face Steve. "Did you like art as a kid?"

"Yep," Steve said, taking a drink of wine. "I was always drawing. My mom bought me supplies and sent me to art class after school when she could."

"What was it like?" Bucky asked. "I mean, being an alpha and being into art."

Steve chuckled. "Oh, I was already a social outcast in high school, so it didn't matter, I guess. I got an internship in a studio right after graduating, never went to college. Learned a lot there."

"You're self taught?" Bucky sounded surprised. "You're so good!"

"Thanks." Steve felt his cheeks grow hot, a bit embarrassed. "I focused on digital art for a long time, made some friends who did graphic design and took me under their wing. They said it was the easiest way to make money while still having time to do art you wanted."

"Where do you paint and stuff?" Bucky asked. "At home?"

"Sometimes, if it's small," Steve said. "I also rent a space from a friend of mine who has a working studio, if I'm doing anything too messy."

Bucky nodded along. "I'd love to see where you work."

"Uh..." Steve smiled wryly. "It's not as exciting as it sounds. But I'd happily take you down there sometime, sure."

"I think it's exciting," Bucky said. "I think it's really cool you followed your dream. I always wanted to go to film school, but..." He shrugged and drank his wine.

"Parents?" Steve guessed.

"Yeah." Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled. "They wanted me to get a secure job so they basically picked all my majors for me. I hated high school and I hated every single day I was at college too."

"I'm so sorry," Steve said, feeling sad to hear that. "Have you got time for classes now? There's part time courses for adults."

Bucky shook his head. "Nah, I don't have the time. Anyway, I'm spending most of my weekends covering Becca's store."

"Oh, yeah," Steve murmured, as an idea occurred to him. "Hey, one of my friends is a video editor, she put together the reel for a show I did. Maybe we can pay her a visit next time she's filming? You could see what it's like on the job, or something."

Bucky looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course," Steve said. "I can text her. I'm pretty sure she's shooting something in Grand Central this weekend. Just filming the crowds so she can speed up the footage, you know?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. She won't mind us tagging along?"

"She always needs assistants," Steve said. "Let me text her now." He got out his phone and sent a quick message to Carol, basically begging her to let him and Bucky come watch her film or visit the editing room. "Okay," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket and praying. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Bucky smiled at him. "Thanks, Steve. How come you're so nice, hm?"

"Well...." Steve laughed lightly. "I guess my mom? She was the best. She said always be kind when you can."

Bucky reached over and placed his hand over Steve's. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she's very proud of you."

Steve held onto Bucky's hand, he needed it. "Thanks, Buck. I hope so."

"Sure, she is." Bucky set his glass down and shifted closer on the couch. "I mean, what's not to like?"

Steve laughed at that. "I'm sure that's subjective."

"Can I ask you something?" Bucky asked. They were still holding hands, and Steve nodded. "Why are you single?" he asked. "I mean, is that what you want? Or... sorry, I was just curious."

"I ask myself this question," Steve chuckled nervously. "I don't know. Just unlucky, maybe. I'm quite boring, so that doesn't help."

"You're not boring," Bucky replied, grinning wide. "Why would you say that?"

"I am pretty boring," Steve said with a shrug. "I work, I go to the gym, I stress out over painting, I stay in and draw while watching Netflix."

Bucky started laughing, covering his mouth with his other hand.

Steve smiled at him. "What's so funny?"

"I don't see how that's boring!" Bucky declared. "God, Steve. Way to undersell yourself."

"Sorry, did you want my professional resume instead?" Steve quipped. "My agent wrote it, makes me sound way cooler."

"I read your Wikipedia page," Bucky said, tucking his hair behind his ear as he ducked his head. "And I snooped on your Instagram page."

"Oh, God, the art one?" Steve shook his head. "I don't run that, my agent does. Please ignore the stupid captions, she thinks she's hilarious. I never even look at social media."

"Steve, you have _thousands_ of followers," Bucky said, sounding impressed. "I couldn't even believe it. And all the posts of your art are amazing. I, uh..." He started fiddling with his hair again, pulling a face. "I may have done something I wasn't supposed to? I don't know?"

"Oh?" Steve's eyebrows shot up. "This is interesting. Tell me."

Bucky laughed. "I mean, remember I took those photos of the window display you did last week?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, I took a couple photos with you still in the frame." Bucky winced. "And I thought you looked cute hanging up the flowery shit, so I posted a couple on the store's page. Anyway, long story short, people realised it was you and now Becca's getting calls asking her to sell the stuff in the window display."

"Oh, I see." Steve laughed, amused. "Can I see the pictures?"

"Yeah." Bucky got out his phone and tapped the screen, then turned it around to show Steve. It was one Instagram post with a dozen pictures of the window, some with Steve hanging flowers facing away from camera, and another of the final product. The caption said, _local NYC artist Steve Rogers pays us a visit for Valentine's!_

Steve smiled. "This is cute. I don't mind if Becca wants to sell the hearts I made. Pay for child care or something."

"Becca suggested she donate the sale money to charity," Bucky said. "But she wanted to ask you which charity you want."

"That's kind of her." Steve felt touched by that, and thought of his mom. "I usually go with cancer research charities. If that's okay?"

"Sure, sounds great." Bucky looked happy. "Thanks, Steve. And, seriously, I didn't mean to do that, I'm very sorry."

They were still holding hands, Steve realised. He squeezed Bucky's hand gently. "It's fine, Buck. Really."

His phone buzzed in his pocket, giving Steve a surprise. "That might be Carol," he said, reluctantly taking his hand away. He checked his phone, smiling at the message. "Yeah, Carol says we can join her at Grand Central tomorrow or Sunday. It'll be in the afternoon."

"Really?" Bucky looked excited. "I'd totally love that. Like, for real. Oh, I'm free tomorrow! I was going to surprise you when you came by the store. I'll be free all day because my cousin is covering."

"Great," Steve said. "So I'll tell Carol we can drop by tomorrow?" Bucky nodded, so Steve texted back the affirmative. "Okay, all set. It'll be fun. Well, maybe fun for you. I'm sure Carol will make me carry her equipment bag."

"Steve, thank you!" Bucky leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I really mean it, thank you so much."

Steve got a waft of happy omega scent filling his nostrils, and he smiled proudly in response. "Glad I could help."

Bucky hadn't moved back yet, busy searching Steve's eyes with a look of wonder. Steve figured they were about to make out, which he was totally on board with. His eyes dropped to Bucky's lips, full and perfectly shaped like a little cupid's bow, then back up to his eyes.

Steve didn't want to make the first move, had been taught it was more polite to let the omega choose when to make a move. He waited, still and patient even though his blood was pumping south fast. Bucky still hadn't moved away, and when he leaned in again Steve was thrilled. He met Bucky's mouth and they shared their first proper kiss.

It was so good, and Bucky smelled so amazing. Steve had to really hold himself back, allow Bucky to take the lead as the kiss deepened and he touched his fingers very tentatively to Steve's face.

Steve returned the gesture, lifting his hand to cup Bucky's face and stroke his thumb across Bucky's cheek. Bucky had a little stubble today, and it suited him with his dark hair. Steve liked feeling it scratch across his skin as they kissed.

Bucky's scent was stronger now, filling Steve's nose and hitting all the right places in his brain. He figured Bucky was enjoying his scent too, as he broke the kiss a couple times to press his nose against Steve's jawline and inhale deeply.

Scenting was a big part of courtship, and one of Steve's favorite parts. Their make-out session on the couch got heated pretty fast, with Bucky half climbing onto Steve and pressing into him as they kissed.

When he broke the kiss this time, Steve expected him to say he wanted to slow down. Instead Bucky looked at him panting and said, "Would it be really slutty if I invited you into my bedroom right now?"

Steve had to smile. "No?" he said. "I mean, I don't want you to think you have to, Buck. I'm fine right here."

Bucky growled lightly, his eyes narrowing with a predatory intent. "Bedroom. If you want to?"

"Of course I want to," Steve hurried to say. "Let's go."

They scrambled off the couch and Bucky led the way to his bedroom. Inside he hit a side lamp, and Steve saw the big double bed neatly made awaiting them. He turned back to Bucky as Bucky flung himself into Steve, and they kissed hungrily as Steve walked them toward the bed.

This was going to be incredible, Steve thought, thrilled beyond belief.

He collapsed back on the bed with Bucky on top of him, bouncing on the mattress. They continued making out, bodies pressed together, but then Steve felt that tickle in his nose again.

Probably more dust from the bed moving, he figured, and tried to ignore it. Except this time the tickle really itched his nose and Steve felt a surprise sneeze coming fast.

"Uh, hang on," he managed, pushing Bucky to the side as he turned away and let rip a giant sneeze.

"Bless you," Bucky said, sounding amused.

"Thanks," Steve said, but unfortunately he felt another sneeze taking grip of his face. He sneezed, and his eyes felt itchy too. "Gah," he said, and sneezed a third time.

Bucky got off the bed and went to fetch him a tissue. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. "Was it the food?"

"No, I think it's... it's..." Steve sneezed again, and wiped his nose with the tissue. "Dust? Or something?" He gazed down at Bucky's bed covers. "Maybe it's your laundry detergent?"

"Really? But..." Bucky got a sudden look of alarm on his face and turned to Steve. "You aren't allergic to cats, are you?"

"Uh, yeah?" Steve said. "A bit. Why?"

"Oh, my God." Bucky covered his mouth with both hands. "I have a cat! She sleeps in here. Out, Steve! Out, out, out."

"Oh, shit," Steve said, as Bucky ushered him out of the room and shut the door. Steve sneezed a couple times, with Bucky guiding him into the kitchen.

"I haven't killed you, have I?" Bucky wailed. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"Buck, calm down," Steve told him, blowing his nose. "It's a mild allergy for me, like pollen or dust. I'll be okay."

"Oh, my God." Bucky sat at his table and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I didn't think to ask you. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Steve told him. "If you have an antihistamine and more tissues, that would be great, though."

"Yeah, hang on." Bucky got up and dashed out the apartment door.

Steve was mildly surprised, but Bucky was back in a couple minutes and he had a packet of store bought antihistamines.

"Are these okay?" he asked, handing them over.

"Yeah, great." Steve opened the packet and took one. Bucky gave him a glass of water. "Where'd you get these?"

"My neighbor," Bucky explained. "She gets haye fever too. She's also cat sitting tonight."

"Oh, I see."

Bucky left to fetch the tissues, came back and gave the box to Steve. He also had a face towel that he wet under the tap, and a packet of wet wipes.

"You should wipe your face and hands," Bucky said. "Apparently that helps."

Steve smiled. "Sometimes." His nose was really running now, so he had to hold a tissue to it. "Well, uh, sorry I'm a walking disaster and ruined the night."

Bucky met his eyes, and they both started laughing.

"I'm sorry too," Bucky said, wiping a tear away. "Oh, shit. This isn't a deal breaker for you, is it? Having a cat? Because I do really like you, Steve, but I love my cat."

Steve laughed again. "I'll live," he said. "Besides, you should see me in the summer, it's like I have a cold every day because pollen and dust. Not a sexy look."

"I'd give you a pass for it," Bucky told him. "So how do we date when you're allergic to my cat?"

"Maybe next time I can cook for you," Steve said. "Or, I don't know, it's probably okay if the bed sheets are clean? No fresh cat smell."

Bucky nodded. "I can do that. Yeah, those aren't clean, she was sleeping on them earlier. I wasn't, um, expecting company. I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Steve said. "It was pretty hot right up until the sneezing part."

A slow grin spread over Bucky's face. "It really was."

"Have you got clean sheets?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Yeah?" Bucky looked at him. "Oh, shall I...?" He got up from the table. "Be right back!"

He dashed off again, and twenty minutes later he came back to announce he'd cleaned the used bed sheets away.

They decided to test out Steve's allergies first, and sat on Bucky's bed together with a box of tissues to see if Steve started to sneeze or not.

Bucky had his phone and showed Steve pictures of his cat on his Instagram. She was a fluffy white cat named Alpine, apparently.

"My entire account is cat pictures," Bucky said wryly, showing Steve another. "I did think about making her her own account, but I'm not that good at getting the right picture."

"Maybe she could be your star for your first short film," Steve suggested.

Bucky threw his head back to laugh. "Yeah, maybe. Oh, wait, I gotta show you this cat. The owner edits the videos into such funny clips."

They spent around a half hour watching videos on Bucky's phone and cuddling on the bed. Steve seemed to be okay, no more sneezing, so they figured it was safe for Steve to spend the night.

Steve apolgised in advance for his snoring, because of his stuffy sinuses, but Bucky said he didn't care, and spooned up against Steve all night.

In the morning they laid in and fooled around, then Bucky had to go fetch his cat from his neighbor. Steve was prepared with antihistamine, and standing in the kitchen when Bucky came back in with his fluffy white cat inside a cat basket.

"You sure you want me to let her out?" he asked, looking to Steve.

"Sure," he said, tissue at the ready. "If I'm not touching her directly I think it'll be fine."

Bucky released the cat, and after a cursory glance at Steve she trotted off to the bedroom. "She's pretty shy," Bucky explained, setting down a dish of cat kibbles and some water. "Takes them a while to get used to another scent around."

"Fair," Steve said. "Should I order us a ride, or would you rather take the bus?"

"Order a ride," Bucky said with a smile. "I'm feeling lazy.

"If we're lucky," Steve said, getting out his phone, "we may even beat Sam and Nat to brunch."

~~

"Yo!" Sam said, spreading his hands as Natasha and her useless boyfriend Clint finally approached the corner. "What time do you call this?"

Natasha shot Clint a pointed look. "Obviously, it's Clint's fault."

Clint, wearing dark sunglasses, put a finger to his lips and shushed them both.

"Let me guess," Sam said, "hangover?"

"Never drink with a Russian," Clint groaned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on. Steve said he'll meet us at Carluccio's. But we better hurry because he's probably running late too."

Natasha was at Sam's side in an instant as they started walking down the street. "Wait, hold up. Did Steve not come home last night?"

"Apparently not!" Sam laughed. "Think he had a good date."

"At last," Natasha said. "And how was your date?"

"All good." Sam grinned. "Second date next week."

"Wait, guys," Clint called from a few paces behind. "Not so fast."

"We'll save you a seat," Natasha called back. "Seriously," she muttered. "I told him not to drink so much."

"We can order him a bloody Mary," Sam suggested.

They hurried along down the block, and past the flower shop Steve had been lurking at the past month. Sam peered inside quickly, but couldn't see Steve's new beau anywhere.

"Sam, come on," Nat urged.

They were only a few streets away from their favorite bistro, and as it was a nice day they wanted to get an outside table.

It wasn't even eleven yet, but when they got to Carluccio's all the outside tables were taken.

Natasha swore quietly in Russian. Sam kept looking around for a spot. Maybe someone would leave soon.

A whistle caught their attention, and they looked round to see Steve sitting at the best table in sunglasses, waving a menu at them.

Natasha shot straight over to him, as Sam shook his head and followed. Clint was only just entering the seating area, bumping into someone's table and apologising.

"Steve," Sam greeted, relieved to see he had extra chairs. "Good job."

"Life saver," Nat said, sliding into a seat and taking a menu. "Clint, sit down. Please."

Clint crashed into a seat, and Sam sat next to him. There was still one seat free.

"Lucky you got a big table," Sam said. "We didn't know Clint was..." He paused, detecting the fresh and lingering scent of omega in the air and looking to Steve for explanation.

Steve shot him a shit-eating grin. "Yes, Bucky's here too. Sorry to make you the fifth wheel, Sam."

Sam opened his mouth to retort, but Steve took off his sunglasses to reveal slightly red rimmed eyes. "What happened?" Sam asked. "Did he make you cry?"

"Uh, Bucky has a cat," Steve explained. "But we're working through it."

"Have you ordered?" Nat cut in. "I'm starved."

"Only coffee," Steve said, sliding his cup over to Nat.

Someone approached their table, and Sam looked up expecting to see a waiter, but instead it was Steve's omega boyfriend.

"Hello," he said, and sat down next to Steve. "I've been wanting to meet you all."

They took turns shaking hands with Bucky. Clint knocked over the salt shaker when he leaned across the table, which had Nat cussing again and throwing salt over her left shoulder.

"Welcome to the club, Bucky," Sam joked. "You're gonna need coffee. Lots of coffee."

"Actually, I need to stock up on antihistamines," Bucky said, sharing a smile with Steve. "Anything else I should stock up on to protect you?"

"I'll be fine," Steve said flatly. "I'm not on Clint's level yet."

"He's not that bad," Nat defended, as Clint merely shrugged and smiled.

"You have an entire bag for Clint," Steve pointed out. "You don't even carry a purse unless Clint is with you."

"We call it the diaper bag," Sam whispered to Bucky. "Has everything from band aids to spare underwear. For all Clint based needs."

Natasha looked annoyed, but Clint only laughed. "That was one time, guys," he said.

Bucky grinned at Steve. "What should I put in my Steve bag? Aside from antihistamines?"

"Tissues," Nat said.

"Hand wipes," Sam suggested.

"A phone charger," Nat added. "Steve's phone is hardly ever charged."

"Hey," Steve protested.

"Snacks," Sam went on. "He gets grouchy when he's hungry."

Steve threw his hands up in mild annoyance, making Bucky laugh.

"I'll get myself a back-pack," Bucky said, kissing Steve on the cheek. "Gotta take care of my alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
